1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated to “LED”), and in particular to a packaged structure of LED for enhancing lumen.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Currently, the known commercially available projectors comprise representative examples of 3LCD projector, digital light processing (DLP) projector and liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) and the like. The projectors have different principles of color separation and projection. However, most projectors typically use one or more conventional white light sources, such as high pressure halogen lamps or mercuric lamps, and the white light is split into three primary colors, red, green and blue colors by dichroic mirror, panel or color wheel. Conventional white light sources are generally bulky, inefficient in emitting one or more primary colors, difficult to integrate, and tend to result in increased size and power consumption so that the projectors with conventional white light sources will not meet the portable need. Therefore, LEDs have been considered as an alternative to conventional white light sources.
LEDs with three primary colors, red, green and blue colors have the potential to provide the small size and operational lifetime that would compete with conventional light sources for a projector. Smaller and more power efficient full-color LED projectors for portable can be manufactured. In addition, the LED projectors can be turn on and off rapidly, and have no noise because the semiconductor property of LED.
However, the poor brightness of LED that results in poor resolution ratio of projecting image is a drawback for LED projectors. In addition, after die bonding and wire bonding of LED are completed, the two wires are higher than the outer wall of the resin base so that the two wires can be damaged in the subsequent processing. In the subsequent processing, glue is filled into the resin base to package the emitting chip inside the resin base, while the glue is formed as a lens of LED. The light emitted from the emitting chip may be influenced by the glue formed as a lens of LED, and the illumination of LED may be reduced.